Alternate Idea for Arrow Season 3 (screenplay format)
by SirLamb55
Summary: I had some ideas if season 3 went another way. I just wrote specific scenes and build connectors between each scene. It might look odd but i hope you all enjoy it


ARROW SEASON 3 ALTERNATE ENDING

Ra's tries to warp the city against Oliver especially focusing on Detective Lance. Attempting to warp his mind believing the Oliver and his group are responsible for Sara's death.

Roy still turns himself in and they let Oliver go. At this point Lance is at the brink of insanity

INT-JAIL/ HALLWAY UNDER CONSTURCTION.

Two police officers are escorting Roy down a hallway that is under construction.

INT-OFFICE ROOM UNDER CONSTURCTION

Lance leans up against a work station. They are surrounded by varied construction equipment. The two officers leave Roy in the center.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Your not the Arrow."

(BEAT)

"We both know this."

LANCE starts to pass around the room.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Did you know Sara well?"

ROY HARPER

"Yes, she was kind to me. Taught me how to fight."

DETECTIVE LANCE

(mocks)

"Kind"

ROY HARPER

"Look Detective..."

(interrupts)

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Shut UP!"

ROY HARPER

"Please listen to me, I have my reasons."

DETECTIVE LANCE

"I said shut UP!"

LANCE gets into ROY'S face. ROY doesn't know what to do with him.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"I was wrong. I was wrong to ever believe in you and your group. My daughter

was a victim to you and yours beliefs."

ROY HARPER

"We were trying to help. The tide in this city needed changing."

DETECTIVE LANCE

"So you all became justice. You thought we failed the city enough that you and Oliver

and Felicity and even Laurel decided to be the justice and do away with the real law

of the land."

LANCE has officially lost it.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"What if I become your style of justice?"

LANCE sneaks his gun out.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"What if I become what the Arrow was."

ROY notice the gun, starts to panic.

ROY HARPER

"No DON'T. DON'T do this."

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Roy Harper you have failed this city."

INT-HALLWAY OUTSIDE ROOM

The echo of a gun shot and Roy hitting the floor. The two officers stand there and did not flinch.

LANCE states to everyone that ROY tries to escape . LANCE describes ROY, snaps in jail, that he couldn't handle it. OLIVER investigates and finds that LANCE just flat out kills him. TEAM ARROW is on the run hiding from everyone.

INT-ARROW'S HUB

Everyone seems to be camping out in the hub. OLIVER phones goes off. It is LANCE.

OLIVER QUEEN

"Hello Detective."

DETECTIVE LANCE(OS)

"I should thank you."

OLIVER teams gets up and pays attention to the conversation.

DETECTIVE LANCE(OS)

"I actually feel better about everything since I shot Roy."

(BEAT)

"Is this what you felt the first day you dawn the hood."

OLIVER QUEEN

"I never saw this coming."

DETECTIVE LANCE(OS)

"What, what was that? Were you trying to apologize?"

INT-DETECTIVE LANCES OFFICE

He sits by himself resting in his chair. He looks calm.

OLIVER QUEEN (OS)

"I am apologizing because you took a life and I have no other option."

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Yeah well you took Sara's life so I am not. I know what I got to do now."

(BEAT)

"Become you, that is what I got to do. Oliver Queen, you have failed this city

and now you have to answer to Lockdown."

INT-ARROW'S HUB

OLIVER looks confused at this.

DETECTIVE LANCE(OS)

"Lockdown, maybe is too on the nose. Law or The Lawman. It seems like it got to

find a name for myself since I am going in your line of work."

OLIVER doesn't know what to say.

OLIVER QUEEN

"Laurel ask me not to hurt you. You need help. I know I when I started I left bodies. I can

never apologize for the start of this but because of Laurel and Diggle. Felicity and Roy. They

became my family and when they became my family I became the Arrow."

(BEAT)

"So this is what we are willing to do. We are willing to help you, we are willing to forgive you."

INT-LANCE'S OFFICE

OLIVER QUEEN (OS)

"Please Detective Lance it is not to late."

LANCE looks over to a photo of his daughters smiling back. LANCE is considering it. But shakes himself out of it.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"No...no I know my lines. I am law. I am right and you and your friends are the criminals.

You are making me take the law in my own hands. I have to be your justice."

INT-ARROW'S HUB

OLIVER is visibly disappointed

DETECTIVE LANCE (OS)

"I took steps today."

OLIVER was caught off guard by this.

DETECTIVE LANCE (OS)

"I found two officers that believe the way I do. They have found your sister and arrested

her for possession and distribution."

OLIVER QUEEN

"Thea has nothing to do with this."

DETECTIVE LANCE (OS)

"No, your right she has nothing to do with this. But she is means to and end."

OLIVER QUEEN

"What do you want?"

DETECTIVE LANCE (OS)

"You have twenty four hours to get your affairs and order then meet me at the roof top

of Harland and Connellsville. You know that address don't you. That is where you will

receive your justice. When you stand on that roof top your sister will be release. I give

you my word. Now I need you to say yes on this. Say yes you will meet me on that roof top."

OLIVER passes around the room.

OLIVER QUEEN

"Yes I accept."

LANCE hangs up. OLIVER explains what he has to do. LAUREL makes him promise not to kill him.

EXT-ROOFTOP/ONE SARA DIES ON.

LANCE stands there waiting dressed in partial SWAT gear with nothing covering his face.

ARROW (OS)

"Where is she?"

DETECTIVE LANCE

"A block away, after we deal with this. I will call my guys."

LANCE turns towards him.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"But I take it that is useless now. My daughter and John Diggle are rescuing her as we speak."

EXT-ALLEY WITH POLICE CAR

THEA has her hands cuff as she doesn't really know what to do. The two police officers are relaxing waiting on the call.

Suddenly the glass breaks on each side of them. DIGGLE and BLACK CANARY are doing the rescue mission. After a brief battle scene, they rescue THEA

EXT-ROOFTOP-NIGHT

DETECTIVE LANCE

"In the end, she was just means to the end. No big lost. Either way I got this moment between

us. I want the moment of your justice to be honest."

ARROW

"You have lost your mind."

DETECTIVE LANCE

"All thanks to you and your ideals."

LANCE charges at ARROW. ARROW is on the defense trying not to hurt him in the battle. LANCE is very aggressive, pushing the pace.

DETECTIVE LANCE

"Come on Oliver show me the Arrow."

ARROW grabs LANCE by the throat.

ARROW

"I never wanted to show you the Arrow."

ARROW lands a right hand sending him flying

ARROW

"But you have him."

LANCE smirks.

During the fight, ARROW has to kill LANCE. OLIVER feels guilty and in the end packs his gear up without no on knowing and heads to be Ras to become the new one. We see LAUREL attending his funeral alone. FELICITY and DIGGLE looking for OLIVER wondering what happen.

The last scene is OLIVER dressed like RAS sitting in his throne.


End file.
